


Prom and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave go to Prom. </p><p>"...wow if you just leaned down you could kiss him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom and Kisses

You couldn't believe it, but you were going to prom with Dave. It started out as a joke at a sleepover at your house, but then you both ended up actually going anyway. Dave arrived at your house dressed in a black button up shirt, which was obviously way to big for him, with a red tie. He had white skinny jeans on, and some fancy black shoes. To pull it all together, he put a flower clip in his hair. After seeing his attire, you felt a little self conscious about your outfit. You went all out and had a blue button up shirt that matched your eyes, black slacks, suspenders, and a bow tie. You felt a little over dressed compared to Dave. He handed you a hair clip that was identical to his, wanting you to put it on. Though your unmanageable hair wouldn't allow it so you just stuck it on your suspenders. Your dad forced you two to take pictures, which turned out pretty awkward since you both didn't know what to do. You did a couple just standing side by side, and you wanted one silly picture. In one picture Dave made you hold his hand, you thought of it him being ironic. Dave didn't like you like that, at least you don't think so.

When you arrived you were kinda disappointed. They played songs you thought sucked and it was way to crowded to breath. It was hot and uncomfortable. You and Dave mostly stood on the sidelines chatting, and once in awhile a girl would come up and ask you or Dave to dance. Though you both declined, not wanting to leave the other to feel alone. Though they started to play a half decent song, and it happened to be a slow song. Though you wanted to dance to at least one song before the night was over, so you convinced Dave to dance with you.

"Egbert, sorry to say but I don't know how we're doing this." 

"Here, put your left hand on my shoulder and take my hand in your left." You guided his hands to where the female role was supposed to be, after all you only learned the male role in your waltz classes. 

"Doesn't the girls hands go on the shoulder?"

You smiled and said no, though he caught the mischievous look you must have given and pulled his hands away. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I am not being the girl." He crossed his arms and stared blankly at you.

"But Dave, I only learned the lead part and plus you're shorter than me."

"Only by a inch or two." he mumbled.

"How tall are you?"

"5, 7"."

"Dave! I'm 5, 11"! Just please, the song will be over soon."

He shook his head, but then listened to you and put his hand back on your shoulder and took your hand in his. You lead him, and you both slowly got a hang of it. He stepped on your feet a couple times, and you stepped on his but over all it wasn't that bad. Eventually, he let go of your hand and wrapped both his arms around your neck and you wrapped yours around his waist. Before you realized it you both were really close to each other. He sat his head on your chest and you both just ended up rocking back and forth. 

Though before you know it the song was over, and you both pulled away and laughed a nervous laugh. You returned to the area where you were standing before and chatted once again, and spoke with a few friends of yours. Another slow song played and you pulled him back onto the dance floor with out a word, and you returned to what you were doing before as if it was the natural thing to do. Though this time unlike before where you were kinda just staring off in space to avoid making eye contact, you looked down at him. You really wish he would take of his sunglasses, it's even dark in here how can he even see? You felt extremely nervous all of a sudden, wow if you just leaned down you could kiss him. It's almost like he was just asking for it, wait. He's your friend he doesn't have feelings for you! Though, if you did kiss him would your relationship really change? You don't think you could ever loose Dave's friendship, thought it might be kinda awkward. Yeah, so what's to loose? Though before you get the chance the song ends and he pulls away from you. Darn, well at least you didn't do anything stupid. 

-

The rest the night was kinda boring, other then the two slow dances you never danced to anything and you just wanted to go home. When it ended Dave drove you home. You sat in silence in your drive way.

"Hey." Dave broke the silence in the car.

"What is it Dave?" you turned to look at him and you couldn't believe it but he was blushing! 

You were about to tease him about it, but before you know it, he leaned over and kissed you. You were shocked, you weren't expecting that! But his lips were as soft as they had looked, you could get used to kissing them. Though he pulled away far to quickly and looked out his car window pulling a hand over his mouth. . 

"...Sorry." he mumbled into his hand.

You gaped at him, you were lost for words. "Don't be." you said, and then pulled him back to you and kissed him. You bumped noses and clashed glasses, though it was perfect no matter what. You've never kissed anybody before even though you were 17, but it was just putting lips against lips right? Couldn't be to hard. He was tense for a bit, but then he started to kiss back. He pulled his hands up into your hair and curled his fingers in your hair and you did the same to him. Eventually you both pulled away, panting a bit and just stared at each other. He broke the silence once again, with the word wow. He could repeat that again, that's all you could think too. You smiled at him and said you would pester him later, and he kissed you one more time and it was short and gentle. When you got to your room you plopped down on to your bed and just grinned at the ceiling, tonight was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh I'm really bad at this stuff!  
> Hope you enjoyed, inspired by when I went to Promstuck with my friend.  
> It was really fun!
> 
> Sorry it was so short! D:


End file.
